Fog
Fog Witches are often out of touch with many other witches. They tend to live away from society in strange, mist shrouded lands, even avoiding contact with other witches. Fog Witches are the closest related to ice witches due to their powers being cold related, however they usually focus more on obscuring the vision of the enemy and leaving them dazed and lost in a maze of milky white mist. Sea, ocean, ice, glaciers, snow, and tundra are the dominions of Fog Witches. Hexes: Puff of Fog (Su): As a standard action, you can create a 5-foot-radius cloud of fog. This power has a range of 30 feet. Creatures inside the cloud take a –2 penalty on attack rolls and Perception skill checks for as long as they remain inside and for 1 round after exiting the cloud. Creatures inside the cloud gain concealment from attacks made by opponents that are not adjacent to them. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Intelligence modifier. Blanket of Fog (Sp): A number of times per day equal to 3+intelligence modifier, you can use obscuring mist as the spell. Fog Form (Sp): A Witch can assume a fog like state for 2 minutes per day for every witch level she possesses. This works as a Gaseous form spell, but every round must not be consecutive and they can be split up into increments of 2 minutes or more. Foggy Vision (Su): You can see through any spells with the words "Fog", "Mist", or "Cloud" in their name, and they to not impede your view or give you any sort of miss chance. Gusty Fog (Su): A number of times per day equal to 3+intelligence modifier, the witch can choose to move the effects of a spell with "Fog", "Mist", or "Cloud" in it's name up to 60 feet in any direction. Ignore the Gale (Su): A Witch can expend a prepared spell from her list of dominion spells to negate the casting of a spell that would end the effects of any spell with "Fog", "Mist", or "Cloud" in it's name. The spell must be of the level of the spell being used to destroy it. Dangerous Fog (Su): A number of times per day equal to 3+intelligence modifier, the witch can choose to cast a spell with "Fog", "Mist", or "Cloud" in it's name as a full round action to cause it to deal 1d4 ice damage per round to any creature inside. At 10th level this increases to 1d6. Frostfell Mastery: When you cast a spell that deals energy damage, you can change the type of damage dealt to frost. This also changes the spell to have the frost descriptor. Major Hexes: Fog Transposition: A number of times per day equal to the witch's intelligence modifier, the witch can cast a dimension door spell. Upon using this she fades into mist and reappears wherever she goes in the same manner she had left. By spending two uses of this ability, she can do it as an immediate action. Ice Reaver (Sp): ''Once per day for every 4 levels the witch possesses, the witch can duplicate the effects of an earthshatter spell, however it deals frost damage instead of bludgeoning damage. ''Fog Bouquet (Sp): ''By spending 3,000 hl and 3 weeks of work, a Fog Witch can craft a bouquet of delicate flowers with white petals in an absolutely breathtakingly beautiful bouquet of flowers. Whenever a creature holds the Fog Bouquet they are enshrouded in magic and become invisible as per the invisibility spell. So long as they hold the bouquet they remain invisible. If the creature holding the bouquet makes an attack, they become visible again, however only until the beginning of their next turn. If they make another attack on their turn they become visible again. Only one Fog Bouquet can be active at a time and it takes 1 hand to hold the bouquet and keep it's effects active. ''Fog Burst Magic (Su): ''Once per day for every 3 levels you possess as a witch, you can choose to deal ice damage instead of any other energy damage from a spell with a burst, radius, column, or cylinder area. In addition, for 1 round per 3 witch levels, that area is treated as being effected by an obscuring mist spell. ''Fog Step (Su): ''By spending a standard action within an area of fog that can completely cover your body, you can transport yourself up to 3,000 feet in any direction, so long as your final destination is another cloud, area of fog, or mist that can cover your body. This can be done once per day per 4 witch levels you possess. ''Silent Steps (Ex): ''While within a cloud, mist, or fog, you gain a +10 bonus to stealth and perception checks against anything else within the fog. ''Miasma (Ex): ''You can hold any sort of powdered poison to your lips and blow it into a fog, mist, or cloud, and cause every creature within the fog to need to make a fortitude saving throw or be effected by it. This costs 1 dose of poison for every 3 creatures effected. ''Foggy camaraderie (Su): ''As a standard action, you can grant your Foggy Vision to a number of allies equal to your intelligence modifier for a number of rounds equal to 1/2 your witch level. ''Shortened Sight (Su): ''Creatures within A cloud, mist, or fog created by you only gain 1/2 of their blindsense. ''Fogwarped Summons (Su): Once per day for every 4 witch levels you possess, you can choose to grant a creature summoned by a summon spell Blindsense out to 10 feet, Cold Resistance 10, and a +1 bonus to attack rolls and saving throws while within an area of fog. Grand Hexes: Glacial Callamity (Su): ''As a standard action, you deal damage to creatures within a 60 foot burst placed anywhere within 300 feet. Those creatures must make a fortitude saving throw or be effected by a flesh to Stone spell, however they are not petrified, instead they are frozen solid. In addition they take 1d6 bludgeoning damage per level (Max 20d6) and 1d6 cold damage per two levels (Max 10d6). Creatures that succeed their saving throw take half damage and are not turned to ice, but are instead stunned for one round. This can be used once per day and is treated as a spell with the cold descriptor for the purposes of class abilities, or evilities. ''Fog Enshrouded World (Sp): ''You banish your enemy into a fog enshrouded Maze that cannot be escaped. This works as a Maze spell, however Spell resistance is not allowed. In addition the Intelligence check increases by +1 per 2 witch levels you possess. you can spend two uses of this ability and a full round action to increase the DC by +1 per witch level instead of +1 per 2 witch levels. This can be used once per day for every 5 levels you possess as a Witch. ''Absolute Obscuring Mist (Sp): ''This works as an obscuring mist spell, however it covers an additional 10 feet in all directions for every witch level you possess. Creatures cannot see through the fog, even with effects such as arcane sight or blindsense, and scrying into the fog is nearly impossible (The creature gains a +15 bonus to it's will save), and normal effects that would blow away the fog as listed in the description for the spell will not destroy it. Antimagic fields within this area of effect are dispelled as per a greater dispel spell every round and Golems or other similarly animated creatures must make a will save every round or become inactive and collapse, save for Golems with the Monster subtype, they simply become Exhausted until they exit. The witch is not effected by this fog and can still see naturally. '''Spells: 2nd'—Obscuring Mist, 4th—Fog Cloud, 6th—gaseous form, 8th—Solid fog, 10th—Cloudkill, 12th—Acid Fog (Deals cold damage), 14th—Control Weather, 16th—Incindiary Cloud (Deals Ice damage), 18th—Icy Prison, Mass.